trollheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefarious Trout
Nefarious Trout was born into the moderately powerful House of Udayadityavarman, a Gnomish Sidhe house that worked largely as diplomats and lawyers to the higher Eladrin houses of Astrazalian . As a youth, he was enrolled by his father in the Assassin's Guild, a right of passage for all of those wishing to pursue a career in politics. The guild not only excelled at teaching its students how to kill other people for money, but also offers one of the finest educations in of all the Fey Kingdoms. Trout was particularly interested in Fine Art and (in flagrant defiance of the Guild's conventions of style) Illusionary Magic. After almost finishing his final year at the guild he was expelled upon completing his final exam, where although the test target had been eliminated, it was of the examiners belief that trickery must have been used as he could not recall ever seeing Trout approach the target, draw a weapon, or even if he was had entered the exam hall at all. Following his expulsion from the Guild he was employed by his ashamed father to work as a paralegal at the firm he worked at, Udayafityavarman & Jayavarmanana. Unobtrusiveness is a virtue among gnomes. They grow up on games of stealth and silence, in which the winner is the last to be discovered. This was a virtue that Trout did strongly believe in, however not for the same reasons that people like his father did. As his father and cohorts where caught up the the media frenzy following their ill thought out choice to represent Dunnidon Ubende in the Ubende Scandal , it was leaked to the media that Udayafityavarman & Jayavarmanana had been embezzling money, with nearly 100,000GP in funds unaccounted for, an accusation that the Gnomish firm reverently denied. The firm collapsed in upon itself, with mounting legal defence bills and the execution of their highest paying client, the firm went bankrupt. Unable to investigate where the alleged embezzled funds had absconded to, or whom had leaked to the media their disappearance. In a completely unrelated event, 99,000 GP was found in a hollow tree stump in the Gnomish village of Suryavara. And the now unemployed Nefarious Trout had hastily fled the Feywild. Seeking passage with the merchant Riccardo Si Bebo, a trader whom frequently traversed the planes selling exotic Fey goods to the highest bidder. Name Additional names are given throughout a gnome’s lifetime. They are usually descriptive of the person but can also be given in playful jest. Gnomes have exceptionally long names by the standards of other races. For this reason, gnomes will choose a name with which they prefer to be identified. Often this name is chosen for its ridiculousness or difficulty in pronunciation. Nefarious Trout's birth name is unknown to anyone, however it is common practice for gnomes to admire the small animals that share their forests, for their ability to exist peacefully and unobtrusively. Variations of "Fox" and "Badger" frequently appear in Gnomish names. The peculiar choice of "Trout" however is confusing. It can only be guessed that it may have been chosen or given as a name to describe ones slippery and elusive nature, or the ability to swim against the current.